gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Toyota COROLLA LEVIN GT-APEX (AE86) '85
Gran Turismo 2 |manufacturer = Toyota |engine = 4A-GE |displacement = 1587 cc |power = 125 BHP |torque = 109.9 lb-ft |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |drivetrain = |aspiration = NA |length = 4180mm |width = 1625mm |height = 1335mm }} The Toyota COROLLA LEVIN GT-APEX (AE86) '85 is a sporty, top-of-the-line model of the fifth-generation Corolla produced by Toyota. It only appears in the original Gran Turismo and Gran Turismo 2, being overshadowed by its 1983 equivalent. Colors There are three colors available for this vehicle: * High-Tech Two-Tone * High Metal Two-Tone * High-Flash Two-Tone In-game Description This description is taken from the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2: In May 1983, as other cars followed the trends and adopted the FF format in its full model change. But the sports model within the Corolla/Sprinter line-up was the sole exception, keeping the FR. This was the Corolla Levin and the Sprinter Trueno. You are familiar with the model name as AE86. This model gained popularity at the time as the final lightweight FR. The two body types offered were a 3-door hatchback and a 2-door notchback coupe. The difference between the two is the front mask, with the Levin using a combination of an orthodox grille and square headlights, and the Trueno using no grille and retractable lights. The loaded engine was a newly developed 1.6-litre 4A-GEU model inline 4-cylinder DOHC. The airflow meter was eliminated to enhance the benefits of the DOHC. Using an EFI-D (which calculates fuel using a pressure sensor) and a T-VIS (Toyota Variable Induction System) on the intake port resulted in producing 130ps / 15.2kgm. The suspension uses MacPherson struts in the front and a lateral rod 4-link/coil rigid axle in the rear. Actually, the engine does not have very much power or torque, and the motor performance is not tremendous, but the smooth acceleration and snappy response add up to an extraordinary drive. The steering and stability limits are not particularly high, but that allows plenty of freedom in position control. The comfortable ride is definitely exclusively an FR experience. The specs would indicate this car to be an ordinary machine, but the sheer fun and exuberance of the drive cannot be described with numbers. That is what makes such a great car. Acquisition GT1 This car can be bought at the Toyota Used Cars Dealership for around 7,000 Credits. It appears as the Toyota COROLLA LEVIN 1600GT APEX '85 in this game. GT2 This car can be bought at the Toyota Used Cars Dealership for around 6,000 Credits. Trivia *In the Simulation Mode disc of the international versions of Gran Turismo 2, there are some instances where the name of this car appears to be swapped with the Toyota COROLLA LEVIN GT-APEX (AE86) '83, such as when the player is viewing this car on the Used section of the Toyota Dealership or in the Garage. However, the car's replay nameplate and the car's name in Arcade Mode are not affected by this error. Pictures -R-Toyota_COROLLA_LEVIN_GT-APEX_(AE86)_'85.jpg|A Toyota COROLLA LEVIN GT-APEX (AE86) '85 with racing modifications applied. File:TLVONL--.jpg|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 1 File:Tlv1nl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 Notes Category:GT1 Cars Category:GT2 Cars Category:Toyota Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1980s automobiles Category:Hatchbacks Category:Cars under 4200 mm Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars